Fat Mario
The form of Mario seen in Hotel Mario, along with Gay Luigi.Fat Mario's occupation is being a certified plumber and a certified fatass. Trivia *Favorite song is called "Toast" by Heywood Banks. Typical... *Fat Mario seems to have the ability to stare just like Malleo. *Weighs approximately 1295.31 X 10^9999999999999999 tons. If you tried to put that problem in an advanced calculator, such as a TI-84 Plus, it'll say that it is an overflow of a problem. So basically, his weight is so massive that it makes even the most advanced calcular explode in an error. *Fat Mario isn't as fat sometimes, because they got regular Mario in a few scenes of the game as a stunt-double. This is because the director thought that *Fat Mario was regular Mario, and vice versa. *Portrayed by "Mr. X" in Hotel Mario: The Movie *Has an admitted and apparent toaster fetish. *Eats tubs of Horse fat, Cow fat, Pig fat, and Feces fat. That means he's a cannibal. *Had five heart attacks in one minute. *Has the ability to absorb fat from other people. *Is so fat that if you fell on him, it would feel like a pillow, only difference is that you could suffocate in Fat Mario. *If you sink too far into Fat Mario's fat, the caving-in fat will seal behind you, and you will be absorbed (and converted into more fat). *Indirectly stopped Emo Luigi from committing suicide once, after he'd deliberately overdosed on bacon, Fat Mario arrived to suck the fat out of him with a straw. *Eventually gets eaten by Galactus. *Fat Mario has no neck. *The only thing Fat Mario fears is liposuction. *He has a lesser known form as Dramatic Mario. That's when he says, "Luigi, look!" in a dramatic way. *His favorite song is "Get Off of My Cloud" by The Rolling Stones. *Has a lesser known form known as Retard Mario. *He also wants a motherfucking Chaleto (whatever that is) {cause he's a fat boy & he's m[oving like Beyoncé}!!! *Played as the boulder in an Indiana Jones film. *Got into a fight with Edd for making fun about his beliefs about toast. They both Died in the end. *Once helped with making the idea for a super jail. It was originally designed to hold Bowser in there for all eternity so that way, he'll never capture the princess ever again. Unfortunetly, the warden backstabbed him and the original super jail would never be even thought of ever again. *He once teamed up with Dr. Robotnik to try to defeat M. Bison and Captain Falcon in the epic argument of the century, despite the fact that he hates Dr.Robotnik for stealing his spotlight. *He's also a champion amongst men in eyebrow aerobics. It's unknown who's the champion amongst women in those aerobics, as well as who's the true champion amongst those two. *He can lift up to 200 pounds using only his highly trained eyebrows. *He also was once involved in Resident Evil. *Fat Mario has the power of Ultimate Denial. No matter what you ask or say to him, he instantly denies it with his infamous "NO". The only people who can counter this power are M. Bison, Captain Falcon, and a certain rabbit, all of which have the power of "YES!!!". However, this might not necessairly work, as this might fail with Fat Mario making almost all of them say "NO" on accident (Besides, this certain rabbit can also do "NO"'s and "YES"'). *His favorite movie is The Brave Little Toaster. Guess why. *Loves spraying Bowser's secret Ghost Cologne on himself, especially if they're near a pill bottle. *He can get hungry enough to steal the King's dinner without dying. *He will kill anyone who steals his Toast. *He is also a basketball champion, surprisingly enough. *His body can emit more radiation than plutonium. *You can travel to different dimensions if you jump into his fat, that means if his radiation doesn't kill you first. *Fat Mario is eating all of the world's toast supplies as we speak. Put some bread in the toaster if you want to live! *He stars in the awesome music video "Big Beat Mario". *When he becomes really angry, Fat Mario unleashes his infuriated mental state known as "The Angry Swede", in which he constantly spews insults and swears at whoever annoys him in a Swedish accent. I.M. Meen Also possesses this mental state.